Princess and Prince
by Erika-moon
Summary: Alladin, staring N and Touko! My fith Disney fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Princess and prince. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

One a dark night with stars shining in a realm known as Unova, a dark and evil man waited, with only one purpose, that was just as evil as he was. Finally, a short and stubby man ran up to him.

"You're late, again!" the evil man yelled to his short henchmen.

"Many, many apologize, Master Touya." he replied nervously.

"So you have the piece then?" Touya asked him.

"I had to do away with a few people.. but I got it." the man took the piece of an ancient Unova song bird broach from his cape, but when Touya went to grab it, he pulled it out of his reach, "Not until I get my reward."

"Oh, you'll get it all right." Touya laughed as he snatched it back from the short man.

Then he took his own piece of the broach out of his cape and put the two pieces together.

The song bird broach glowed with a golden light, and began flying away from them leaving a trail of golden dust.

"Follow that bird!" Touya ordered as they rode their horses toward the flying bird.

The two pieces then separated once again and landed in a dune of sand as Touya and the short henchmen rode up towards it.

A cave emerged from the sand as wind blew, and knocked Touya's Zebtrika back.

The two stared in awe as the cave finished coming up from the sand and opened its tunnel like mouth.

"At last, after all the time I've spent searching for this cave.. Treasure Cave." Touya announced.

"Wow." His henchmen thought to himself.

"Just to be clear, you can have anything you want in there, but the lamp is mine for the taking." Touya reminded him, pushing him toward the humongous cave.

He took a few steps forward when suddenly the cave blew him back.

"Who dares wake me from my slumber!" It bellowed in a booming voice.

"It is me, I am only a humble man desperate for wealth." The short man explained quietly and timidly.

"Only one will be able to enter beyond the threshold, one who's worthy and true, a diamond in the rough." The cave continued.

"What are you waiting for, go already!" Touya snapped, and the henchmen walked into the cave and down only a few steps.

Then he sighed in relief, but when he did, the cave began roaring, and then it disappeared in a cloud of sand and dust, and the two broach pieces were left on the sand.

"Obviously that one was less than worthy of entering Treasure Cave, all I need to find is this.. diamond in the rough." Thought Touya to himself as he gathered the broach pieces and stood there in the night.

* * *

The next day, a young man with tea green hair was being chased down by the royal guards of the palace of Unova.

The young man had stolen a loaf of bread for himself and his pokemon, Zourak.

He was on the roof of a house, and he saw the guards headed for him.

So he decided to jump off the roof and slide down the clothes line. It was not an easy task, because he banged into the side of the house, falling story after story until he landed in a pile of large woman's clothing, reaching out to catch the loaf of bread in his hands.

Then he ran out of the pile and met up with a couple woman he knew all too well.

"Aren't you getting into trouble a bit too early today, N?" One woman asked him jokingly.

"You're only in trouble if you're caught." N explained before he was grabbed by the shirt by the captain of the guards, Gorm, "I'm in trouble."

"Finally caught you, trouble maker!" Gorm hissed, suddenly N's pokemon, Zourak jumped on Gorm's head as N slipped out of the muscly man's grasp.

"Nice timing, Zourak." N laughed as the high tailed it out of there, however N bumped into another guard.

He got away, and it ended up in a big game of Purlion and Pichu, and at the end, the guards following him landed in a pile of fertilizer.

Meanwhile, N and Zourak could finally enjoy their meal.

"Now, my good friend, we eat." He told the Zourak as they began to eat.

However, he looked over to see two children looking for the same thing he was, food, and he knew in his heart that he couldn't enjoy the delicious bread without feeling guilty that he didn't give it to someone more deserving.

So he got up, and handed his half of the loaf to the two children.

"Go on, you need it." He encouraged them, and they gladly took it from him and laughed as he patted them on the head.

Soon Zourak began to feel guilty that he wasn't sharing his bread, and gave his piece to the two children as well.

Moments later, the two hard music, and went to check it out. A prince riding a Zebrika was on his way to see the Princess of Unova, Touko.

"I suppose he is another suitor for Princess Touko." a man said, suddenly the two children ran out on the street in front of the horse.

"Get out of the way little pipsqueaks!" the prince demanded as he was about to hurt the two children with his whip, though N stepped in just in time.

"If I were as wealthy as you are, I'd be able to afford some kindness. No one hurts kids in this realm, no one!" N shouted to the selfish prince.

"I'll show you some kindness!" the prince spat, knocking N in a puddle as he walked by.

Once he recovered, he watched the prince ride away.

"Hey Zourak, you don't see that everyday, a horse with two rear ends." N teased as the prince snapped his head back to look at him.

"You are worthlessly poor, you were born poor, will die poor, and only the flees in your hair will be at your funeral!" He, shot back.

This really hurt N, he knew he wasn't worthless, he just had to prove it to himself.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have flees!" N yelled, then turned to Zourak, "Come on, buddy, let's head home. N and Zourak returned to their little home in the edge of the kingdom, they had the view of Unova.

Zourak was just tired, so N tucked him in, then sat by the open hole, looking over the kingdom, and the palace.

"One day Zourak, life will be different, we'll be wealthy, and live in a big palace, and we won't have to worry about anything anymore." N sighed deeply.

The next day at the palace of Unova, the prince who had come to see Princess Touko stormed out from the palace garden.

"I've never seen so much nerve in my life!" He shouted, marching away.

"You aren't leaving now, are you?" Touko's father, King Mike, asked the angered prince.

"Good luck trying to find a prince for her!" the prince huffed, slamming the door.

"Oh, Touko." King Mike sighed.

In the garden, Princess Touko was sitting at the fountain with her starter pokemom, Samurott.

"Touko!" her father called out, "Touko!" as he walked out to the garden, Samurott popped up in front of Touko, holding a piece of the prince's boxers.

"That was the rudest prince I've seen in my life!" Touko protested, giving Mike the piece of fabric.

Samurott nodded.

"My sweet Touko, you can't be rejecting every single prince who comes to the palace to meet you. The law of Unova says you must-"

"Be married to royalty." Touko and her father finished in unison.

"By your next birthday." Mike added.

"That rule is too controlling." Touko protested.

"You've only get three more months." Mike pointed out as Touko took out a little Pidove from the cage.

"I hate being pressured into this, Dad." Touko argued, "If I end up marrying one day, I want to do it for love." as Touko said this, she cradled the little pidove in her hands.

"It's not only the law, Touko, I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want you set up before I go."

"Please don't remind me of.. going." Touko sighed, "Just try to understand, Dad, I've never done anything on my own and I don't even have any friends."

Samurott growled.

"Except for you, Samurott." Touko replied, "I've never been outside the castle's walls."

"Well, sweetheart, you're the princess of Unova." Her father protested.

"Maybe I don't want to be the princess of Unova anymore!" Touko argued back, splashing the water in the fountain.

Mike mumbled something and walked away. Once he was gone, Touko set all her pidoves free.

At least no laws were controlling them.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 running away

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. It's alladin in N and Touko. I don't own anything so enjoy.

LunaTheDragonSlayer; I liked this one too. Glad you like this.

ikutolover182; Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Mike went back to his scale model of the kingdom of Unova. He was puzzled by his daughter's misbehaviour.

"I have no idea where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't as stubborn." He mumbled, adjusting something on the model. Suddenly, a dark figure loomed over him.

"Oh, Touya, my advisor, I am desperate for your wisdom." Mike replied.

"My life's purpose is to help you with anything you need, King Mike." Touya told him.

"It's this prince business, my daughter just refuses to find someone she can spend the rest of her life with." Mike explained

"Maybe I can find something to end this dilemma." Touya suggested, "Although it would need the magic of your ring."

"But this ring has been passed down from generations of the Royal Family of Unova." King Mike protested.

"It's only mandatory to find a prince for your daughter." Touya reassured him, "No need to worry, everything is going to work out." And as he said this, he faced his scorpion faced sceptre towards the king, and its eyes began to glow a dark purple.

"Everything is going to work out.." King Mike repeated, being hypnotized by the scorpion sceptre.

"The ring, King Mike." Touya instructed calmly.

"Yes, Touya, anything you need will work.." the King replied, and Touya snatch his ring as he gave in to him.

"You are very generous, Your Majesty, now go work on improving the kingdom." Touya chuckled, guiding the hypnotized king back to his model of the Unova reigon. Then Mike walked away and went to a hidden passage in the castle and pulled the lever to open the door. As he walked up a staircase, he laughed hysterically.

"Soon I'll be king, and all of Unova will be mine!" he cackled.

* * *

That night in the garden, Touko walked toward the castle wall and was about to climb a tree, but Samurott pulled on her cloak.

"I'm so sorry, Samurott." Touko sighed, "I can't stay and have my entire life planned for me. I am really going to miss you." Then she hugged her starter and began to climb up the tree.

Once she was up on the wall, she disappeared over the wall, but before, she said her one last good-bye to Samurott.

* * *

The next morning, N and Zourak were trying to steal pecha berries. As the seller was preoccupied, Zourak grabbed one, however the seller spotted him.

"Give me that back, you little thief!" He shouted, while he was fighting with Zourak for his pecha berry bag, N took the one that the man had just put out.

N and Zourak sat on the tent with the newly obtained pecha berry bag in N's hands.

"Very nice distraction, Zourak." N told him, "Now lets have breakfast." And so, N split the pecha berries in two piles for both of them.

In the outdoor market, Princess Touko was walking along in a street urchin's cloak, observing all the things people were selling. First she passed a booth selling vases of all shapes and sizes, next she saw a booth selling all types of potions for pokemon, and then next to that there was a booth selling beautiful necklaces from all over the reigons.

Everyone was trying to get her to buy something, she knew these people were poor and wanted so badly to help the people of Unova flourish, the only problem with that was that she would have to get married to someone her father had chosen for her.

Then Princess Touko encountered a tough looking man trying to sell her raw fish in a forceful tune, she was taken aback and bumped into a mime smoking a pipe. He coughed up the smoke as she startled her.

"Oh I am so sorry." She pleaded, the mime gave her a genuine smile before belching up fire from his pipe, blowing the hood off her cloak. N took a good look at Touko and was instantly entranced by her beauty.

"Wow." he said to himself as he stared dreamily at her from the top of the tent where he and Zourak were eating the berries.

Zourak noticed the spaced out young man and flied around him, trying to get his attention. Touko walked toward an oran berry cart and saw a little child looking at the juicy berries in desperation.

"Are you hungry." Touko replied as she gave the little child an apple and gracefully walked away, but before she could get far, a muscular man stopped her.

"I hope you'll be able to pay for that apple, miss?" he asked roughly.

"Pay for it, but the poor thing's starving!" Touko protested.

"Absolutely no one steals from my oran berry cart, do you understand!" the man snapped, grabbing her by the scarf of her cloak.

"Listen, if you just let me go to the castle I could get money from the king." Touko explained, however the man did not listen.

"Do you know what happens to people who steal!" he continued to yell, he pulled Touko's hand down to the cart and took out his knife as Touko protested and screamed in fright.

N was horror struck as he saw the lovely young woman was about to get hurt, and so he jumped in and stopped the man from going and further.

"Thank you so much for finding her, sir." N sighed, shaking the man's hand, then turned to the princess, "I have been looking all over for you."

"What are you talking about?" Touko asked quietly.

"Just go with it, and you'll be safe." N reassured Princess Touko. The man selling apples stopped them both as N was about to walk away with Touko.

"You know who this young woman is?" he asked.

"Yes, she is my younger cousin, she isn't really all there, though." N explained as Touko huffed with the insult.

"She said you knew the King of Unova." The man replied, pulling N by the shirt.

"She thinks my Zourak is the king of Unova." N laughed as Zourak pretended to be King Mike, and Touko quickly got the hint and bowed before the dark pokemon. "Oh King Mike, how my I serve his majesty." She asked Zourak.

It felt weird for her to talk about her father like she was one of his people, and the more she thought about it, she wanted the kingdom to change.

"It's just sad, but there hasn't been anything done wrong." N told the man, handing him the apple back and guiding Touko away, "Now come on, we have to see the doctor today." Touko purposely walked up to a Zebtrika, pretending to think it was a doctor.

"Hello, doctor, so nice to see you again." Touko replied nonchalantly.

"No, no, that's not a doctor." N corrected, guiding Touko away, then turned back to Zourak, "Come on 'King Mike.'" And as Zourak bowed once again, and diamonds, jewelry and apples fell from his shirt.

The man selling the apples noticed, and N, Touko and Zourak high tailed it out of there, Zourak with the stuff in his shirt.

* * *

Back in the deep depths of the palace of Unova, Touya had created a man made storm, he was too impatient to wait for a natural one.

"Hourglass of Foresight, show me the one who may enter Treasure Cave?" he commanded as he placed the ring from King Mike into its place to complete the ritual. Then, he saw Treasure Cave in the hourglass, then he began to see N, helping Princess Touko up a ladder to the rooftops.

Although N did not know it was the princess he was helping, as was too preoccupied with the boy he was searching for.

"So, this is the young man who can make my wishes come true, he is the diamond in the rough the cave was describing. I will send him an invitation to the castle right away." Touya cackled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, N had reached the rooftop with Princess Touko and helped her off the ladder. Touko reached the top, and tripped into N's arms, and they both chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for saving my life back there." Touko told him as she parted from his arms.

"Don't mention it." N replied nervously as he walked away and grabbed a plank of wood from a pile, "I'm assuming that was your first time in the market, am I right?" Then he used the plank and jumped from one building to another building.

"Could you really tell that much?" Touko asked him.

"Well, you're not exactly blending in to the crowd," N pointed out as he set down a larger plank for Touko to come across on, "and you don't seem to realize just how dangerous Unova can be if you can't afford your basic needs." Then, to N's surprise, Touko followed his example and jumped to the same building he was on.

"I'm a fast learner." Touko told him as she passed him the wood plank she used, then N passed it to Zourak.

"Come on, our home is this way." N instructed, leading Touko toward their little abode on top of the kingdom.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review This is my christmas present for everyone, happy holidays, even for those who celebrate something else. My favorite time of the year. No flames, until the next fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 Identity revealed

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. It's alladin in N and Touko. I don't own anything so enjoy.

ikutolover182; I liked that part too.

* * *

N guided Touko through wooden beams so she wouldn't bump her head, and unstable ground, until they reached N and Zourak's little home on top of the reigon.

"So, this is where you live?" Touko asked him.

"Sure is, me and Zourak come and go whenever we like." N replied happily.

"It seems so wonderful." Touko thought.

"Well, it's not a mansion, but it has the best view." Just then, N pulled the curtin they had away to reveal a magnificent landscape of the kingdom, and Touko's palace, "Unova's castle looks pretty brilliant, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just brilliant." Touko groaned bitterly.

"I can just imagine what its like to live at the palace.. to have servants, and fancy banquets."

"And people'd alway tell you what to do, where you have to go and how you should dress." Touko continued.

"It's better than the streets of Unova, people have to make the most of what they have, and if they can't they'd have to steal to keep food on the table. And when they did that, they have to try to avoid the palace guards who'll arrest anyone even trying to steal, not just for themselves but for their families too." N explained in a bitter tone.

Touko was shocked to hear all of these horrible things about peasant life in Unova, now she wanted to go back to the palace and began to make the people of Unova's lives better.

While King Mike was so preoccupied by Touko finding a man to be by her side when she took the throne, he should have been looking out for his people's daily lives, and Touko still wished to marry for love, but she also wanted to make a difference in the lives of the Unovian population, just because she knew she could.

"We just seem to not be free to make our own choices." Touko sighed.

"I know, sometime you feel..." N began.

"You're just.." Touko continued

"Trapped!" They both answered in unison. Then they both looked at each other for a moment, N staring into Touko's Celuean blue eyes.

Suddenly he cleared his throat and broke his trace on her.

"Okay.. um, where are you from?" he asked her casually, shaking off the trance he had on her.

"It doesn't matter now, I ran away from home.. but I'm still debating on rather to go back." Touko admitted.

N took a bite of his apple and passed it to Zourak before sitting beside Touko on the ledge overlooking the kingdom.

"Why are you debating rather to go back?" N asked her.

"My dad is forcing me to get married, I want to marry someone for love, but at the same time.. my family needs help and I feel like I'd the only one who can change it." Touko clarified half truthfully, she couldn't tell this stranger she was the princess, he would probably be arrested for being a suspect of kidnapping her.

So she told him all that she could.

"That's just tragic." N thought softly, looking into Touko's eyes once again, and while he was preoccupied with Touko's beauty, Zourak was about to take her apple.

"Zourak!" N scolded as Zourak ran away and began freaking out on him.

"What is it?" Asked Touko.

"Zourak was just saying how unfair that is." N told Touko as Zourak huffed in a corner.

"You can understand Pokemon?" Asked Touko.

"Yep, that's what Zourak said." Said N nervously.

"Did he now?" Touko giggled, "Does Zourak have anything else he wants to tell me?"

"He just wants to know if there is anything we could ever do to help you." N replied.

Zourak just gave him a look of annoyance, he knew N had a crush on her.

"Well, you can tell him that is very generous of him." Touko told him softly as they looked into each others eyes once again, their faces just inches apart.

Seconds later, their glance on each other was broke when Gorm and his guards stormed into N and Zourak's hidden home.

"There you are!" He shouted.

"They want me!" They both thought out loud, "They want you?"

"Great, my dad must have told them to get-" Touko began, but was interrupted by N.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her hurriedly.

"Excuse me?" Touko asked him.

"Do you trust me?" N repeated.

"I suppose so." Touko answered, grabbing his hand and stepping onto the edge over the streets of Unova.

"Okay, jump!" N instructed as they both jumped and fell onto the hard ground below, with Zourak on N's shoulder.

As they hit the ground, the got up and began to run again. However, N bumped right into Gorm.

"We just keep crossing paths, don't we?" he laughed, just then Zourak saved N once again by jumping on Gorm so N could get out of him grasp.

"Go on, you need to go, I'll be okay!" He shouted to Touko as Gorm threw Zourak into a vase, then grabbed on to N again.

"Finally, you belong in the palace dungeons now!" Gorm laughed wickedly.

Touko, for some reason, could not let N get arrested for any of his crimes, and so she tried to defend him.

"Let go of him!" she demanded fiercely, just to be grabbed by Gorm just as roughly as he grabbed N.

"Look guys, the resident thief gained a girlfriend." He continued to laugh, pushing her to the ground.

She got up quickly though, and knew what she had to do.

"By orders of Princess Touko of Unova, leave the young man to be!" She insisted, pulling off her hood to reveal her face and hair.

"Princess Touko?" Gorm was shocked and stunned.

"The princess of Unova!" N was just as shocked and surprised to see who this woman was.

"What are you doing outside the palace walls, and in that case, with this.. thief?" Gorm asked Princess Touko.

"That is none of your business, now do as I told you and let him go!" Touko ordered the head guard.

"I would do that for you, my princess." Gorm began, "But my orders came from Touya, you'll have to talk to him about this."

"Oh you can guarantee that I will." The angry princess hissed back.

* * *

Touya had just returned from his secret passage, when Touko enter the room in her usually princess attire.

She was furious.

Touya, I'd like a word with you!" She demanded walking up to him angrily.

"Princess Touko!" Touya replied in surprise, "How may I help you?"

"The palace guards just took a young man from the market." Touko explained, "On your orders!"

"Well, your father has advised me to keep the peace in Unova, the man was faced with some charges." Touya told her evenly.

"For what crime?" Touko asked him.

"Kidnapping you, of course." Touya answered.

"He didn't do anything of the kind, I ran away!" Touko clarified in a harsh like tone.

"Oh, well this is a turn of events, if only I'd known sooner." Touya gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Touko hissed back.

"Unfortunately the young man's punishment has already been carried out." Touya informed her.

"What was his punishment?" Touko asked in a frightened tone.

"Death." Touya answered her simply, and she gasped in horror.

"No." She whispered quietly as she stormed out of the room in tears.

"I believe she took that well." Touya thought to himself.

* * *

In the garden, Princess Touko was still crying into her arms.

Just then, Samurott came up to his friend.

"This is all my fault, Samurott, I didn't even know who his name." Touko told him, and she gave the water starter a big hug.

* * *

N was chained in the depths of the palace of Unova, trying to get free.

He was still really surprised that he was talking to the princess of his kingdom for the entire day, and what made everything more embarrassing is they actually had a connection.

"She was Princess Touko, I must've sounded like a total idiot to her!" He thought to himself, just then he heard noises coming from the window above him, "Zourak, I'm done here!" And so, Zourak slide through the bars and flew down toward his friend and owner.

"Come on, help a guy out, here." N encouraged Zourak to try and unlock his chains, but Zourak began acting like Touko to try and say 'I told you so.'

"I couldn't leave her defenceless, she needed my help." N told Zourak, "But she was totally worth it." Zourak just made a noise that sounded like "blah blah blah" while he used the stolen keys to set N free.

"No worries, Zourak, I won't see her ever again." N sighed, "But there's the law in Unova, she has to marry a prince.. and she deserves one. I was over my head to think I ever had a chance with her." Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the corner of his cell.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Getting the lamp

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

ikutolover182; I know, poor N! Touya, you'll pay!

* * *

"I wouldn't give up if yet if I were you." It told N.

It was Touya disguised as an old man, and he walked out of the shadows of the cell.

"Who are you?" N asked him.

"I'm just a prisoner here, just like you, but if we team up, we can be much more than what we are divided." Touya replied hoarsely in his old form.

"Go on, I'm listening to you." N encouraged him to continue what he was telling him.

"There is a cave known as Treasure Cave, it is filled with jewels and wonders beyond anything you could even think of." Touya continued as he showed N and Zourak a sample of the treasures inside the cave, "Jewel enough to impress.. Princess Touko."

"But the laws of Unova say that only someone of loyalty could marry-" N began, but was cut off by Touya.

"Yes, but because you'll be wealthy, it wouldn't matter anymore." He told N.

"So why would you want to share any of the wealth?" N asked him.

"Well, I need a brave, strong man to go in to get the treasures." Touya explained.

"There is just one problem, it's out there and we're stuck inside this cell." N thought out loud.

"You know, things can be deceiving." Touya began as he opened a secret passage in the brick wall, "So, is it a deal or not?" All N and ZOurak could do was look at each other in curiosity.

In the sandy dessert of Unova, it was windy and dark, and hard to see five feel in front of anyone.

N and ZOurak guided a Zebtrika with Touya riding on it still in his old man disguise toward the spot where Treasure Cave was supposed to be revealed.

The process of summoning the cave had be repeated, and N and Zourak stood in front of it in awe.

It was huge, and the unsettling thing about it was it was alive as well.

"Who dares wake me from my slumber?" the cave boomed in a loud voice.

"It is me, N." he told it courageously as Zourak began to get scared on his shoulder.

"Continue." It told him, "But touch nothing but the lamp!" Then the cave opened its mouth, and let N step inside.

"Remember, quickly get me the lamp, and then you will have what you came for." Touya reminded N.

And so he cautiously entered the cove.

"Come on, Zourak, let's go." He told his pokemon softly as they descended down the staircase into the cave.

N walked down the steps of the cave with Zourak on his shoulder, and when he entered the main room of the cave, his eyes widened in awe at the many treasures and gold that was piled there.

"Look at all this." He thought, "Just a little bit of this treasure could make me richer than King Mike."

Suddenly, Zourak could not contain himself, he began running toward a small pile of gold, but N stopped him.

"Zourak!" N said childishly, "Don't touch anything here! We have to find the lamp." And so Zourak began following N, mimicking him irritatedly.

Just then, a magic carpet came to life and went behind both of them.

Zourak turned to see what was there, but when he did, the carpet turn immobile, ZOurak just sighed and crept away.

The carper moved behind him, and when Zourak turned again, the carpet rolled up on the side of the wall.

Zourak tried getting N's attention, but he wouldn't listen.

"Would you quit it. I'm tried to concentrate!" He scolded.

The carpet continued it's game with the dark pokemon by sneaking up on him and pulling his fur as he turned around.

Then the carpet snuck up and grabbed Zourak's hat and started taunting him with it.

Zourak was fed up with this game and wanted N to stop the carpet, so he began attacking N just to get him to look at the carpet.

"Zourak, have you gone insane?" He asked his friend, but then he looked at the carpet, "Oh wow, that's a magical carpet. Come out, we're harmless." And so the carpet slowly moved out of it's hiding place.

It picked up Zourak's hat and dusted it off, then tried to give it back to him.

Though Zourak was afraid of it, and went to hide up on N's shoulder once again.

"Relax, he's not going you hurt you." N told Zourak as the carpet handed Zourak's hat to N,

"Thank you." As N handed the hat back to Zourak, he began growling at the carpet, so it began to leave sadly.

"Hey, please don't go, we need some help!" N called to it, it turned around and wrapped itself around N in a hug,

"Okay, so we're trying to find a lamp." The carpet pointed with it's tassels toward a door at the end of the room, and N and Zourak began following it.

The three of them proceeded further into the cave, it was dark in this part of the cave, but up a steep staircase of rocks was a bright light, there was where the magical lamp was being help.

N looked up in awe and knew that that was what he came for.

"You guys wait right here, I'll be back with that lamp." He told Zourak and the carpet as he jumped from the ground they were standing on to the staircase of rocks leading up to the lamp's platform.

Zourak looked disappointed that he couldn't go with him, but was quickly distracted by a beautiful bright red jewel that was placed in a gorilla statue's hands.

N jumped from rock to rock up to the staircase and looked up to determine how long it would take for him to get up there.

While N was on his mission, Zourak continued to stare at the jewel and was tempted to grab it, but the carpet knew he couldn't.

N was so close to getting to the lamp, and the carpet was trying its best to keep Zourak's pawss off the tempting light red jewel.

N walked up to the lamp's platform and picked it up.

"This is that lamp?" He asked himself, "This is what we came into this live cave just to get?" Just then, he turned to see the carpet lose grip of Zourak and the dark pokemon grab hold of the bright red jewel that was calling out to him.

"Idiots!" The cave's voice boomed as Zourak tried to but the jewel back, but it and the gorilla statue holding it melted into lava, "You touched something other than the lamp! Now your punishment will be that you will never see the light of day!" And as they heard this, the platform N was on burst into flames, and N jumped off and began to run down the stairs, but they materialized into a slide and he slide down, almost landing into the lava that had formed below.

However the carpet managed to catch him before he landed. Although Pepe was still trapped on a rock, calling for help as the rocks around him were vanishing every second.

Just as his rock was about to vanish, N grabbed him and pulled him onto the carpet. The lava began to create a wave, and the carpet went fasted to get out of that particular part of the cave, but the lava continued to chase them.

Things were flying at them at top speed and they almost got him by a rock.

Zourak was so freaked out that he couldn't help but grab roughly onto N's head.

"This is not a time to chicken out!" He shouted, but then as they saw what was in front of them, he changed his mind,

"Okay now we can start chickening out!" They all held on as the carpet flew down a wall and into the room with the treasures and jewels and gold, and yet the lava was still following them.

The fiery hot lava burnt up all the miraculous treasures as in chased after the carpet. Outside, the cave roared in anger as lightening flickered the sky.

Back inside, a rock hit the magic carpet, and dragged it to the ground, causing N feel to the wall, grasping it to try and climb up. Touya in his old man disguise waited there for the lamp.

"Pull me up!" N called up to him, trying to climb up.

"Give me the lamp!" Touya ordered.

"I can't hold on much longer, please pull me up!" N called again to Touya.

"First you have to give me the lamp!" Touya shouted.

"Fine!" N answered as his pulled out the lamp from his jacket with his free hand.

N reached as far as he could go and finally Touya received the lamp, but Zourak caught up to N just to tried to pull N up. Just then, Touya kicked Zourak and grabbed N by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" N asked Touya furiously.

"I'm finally given you your reward, a reward of death!" Touya cackled, taking a jagged knife from his cloak and was about to stab N, when Zourak jumped on him and bit his wrist, causing him to let go of N and throw Zourak down with him.

N fell back into the cave and Zourak followed him.

The carpet pulled itself out of the rock and flew up to catch N and Zourak, and when it did, the cave finally collapsed upon itself and Touya sat there satisfied with his success.

"Yes, finally its mine, the magical lamp is mine!" He laughed, trying to find it in his cloak, but he couldn't, "No, where is it, no!" The lamp he had tried so hard to get was gone, after he was so close to finding it.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 The genie

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy, I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

ikutolover182; I know, poor N! Touya, you'll pay!

Sunrise Phoenix; Hi, your back! Glad your enjoying it. The genie, well, that's a surprise.

* * *

Later, when the cave was quiet and still, Zourak woke up from unconsciousness to find his best friend still out cold on the carpet, so he work him up.

As N moved, the carpet lifted him up from the ground, and he looked up.

"We're trapped." He pointed out painfully rubbing his head, "The back stabbing criminal! Whoever that man was.. we'll never see him again, he's gone with the lamp." Just then, Zourak took the lamp out magically, the lamp that N thought he had given to Touya.

"You furry little bandit." N laughed, taking the lamp from Zourak's hands, "It looks like such an old warn out piece or garbage.. but there looks like something is written on it.. I can't make it out though." N decided to rub the dirt off the golden lamp, and it began glowing and making noises.

Then magic sprung out of it like fireworks as N tried to hold on to it. Zourak and the carpet began hiding behind a rock as a big cloud of smoke filled the air, and from the smoke came a muscular blue genie.

"Wow, a millennium in that lamp gave me a neck ache!" He replied as he magically took his head off just to twist it, "Does it ever feel good to get out of there! Who are you, what's your name?"

"N." N told him in disbelief.

"Can I call you N, or maybe En, or just N?" The genie asked jokingly.

"I must still be dreaming, this is too unreal." N thought to himself.

"Hey, it's the carpet! I have seen you in ages!" The genie cheered happily, "Give me a high five buddy! Wait.. you look a lot shorter than the last person to rub my lamp, either that or I gained weight."

"Hold on, I'm your master?" N asked, thinking that since he rubbed the lamp that he was this genie's master for the time being.

"That's right, what would you like me to do? Clay, the genie of the lamp you have right in your hand, right here for your wishes!" Clay told him.

"Whoa, what.. wishes?" N asked.

"Three wishes to be correct, and no wishing for more wishes." Clay told him, "And no substitutions, exchanges of wishes, or refunds."

"Now I know I'm still dreaming." N thought to himself again.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture here, so why don't you just sit, and I'll show you just exactly what I can do." And so, Clay put on a spectacular show for N with his magic, full of song and dance, and at the end, N was totally impressed.

"So, what will you wish for, N?" Clay asked him.

"You can grant me any three wishes at all, am I right?" N questioned him.

"Not quite, there are some guidelines I have to abide by." Clay answered.

"What are they?" N asked.

"I can't kill anyone, I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else, and I certainly can't bring anyone back from the dead." Clay explained, "Other than that, its up to you."

"So, you have guidelines.. on wishes. Some super powerful genie, you can't even bring anybody back from the dead." N scoffed, "I don't know Zourak, maybe he can't get us out of here. I suppose we have to find our own way out." But just as N was about to walk away with Zourak, Clay put his enormous foot down in front of him.

"Wait just one minute, are you talking about me?" Did you rub my lamp, wake me up, bring me here? Then all the sudden you're walking away from me! Not on my watch, you're getting your wishes, so just sit down!" Clay boomed at the top of his lungs as N sat on the carpet with Zourak, and Clay join them.

"Okay, in case of emergency, the exits are everywhere, keep everything on the carpet, and we are out of here!" Then, Clay blasted the carpet upward and out of the cave back to the kingdom of Unova.

Back in the throne room of the palace of Unova the next day, King Mike and Princess Touko were confronting Touya for what Touko had thought he had done to N.

"This is unspeakable, if it won't for numerous years of your loyal advice, I would have you vanished." King Mike yelled at Touya, "From now on, all sentencing with go through me before it's administered."

"I promise you, Your Highness, it will never happen again." Touya assured the king of Unova.

"Now, Touko, Touya, let's put this whole thing behind us, please." King Mike begged.

"My apologies for everyone I did, Princess." Touya told Touko.

"At least some good will come with me being force to marry for the kingdom." Touko scoffed, "When I take the throne, the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of you!"

(You tell him Touko!)

"Well, isn't that nice." King Mike laughed, denying his daughter's threat, "Now that this is all settled Touko, let's get back to the subject of finding a husband for you.. Touko?" But the princess of Unova had walked out of the room still infuriated. Her father began running after her, leaving Touya with his Snivy along with his thoughts.

"If only I got that lamp, but no!" He began, walking to the balcony overlooking the garden where King Mike had found Princess Touko, "I can't believe I have to continue kissing up to King Mike and his determined little daughter... At least until she finds a husband, then she'll have me banish, or worse yet, killed.

"But what if I become the king, and marry Touko, and then when you gain all the power of the kingdom, then you will destroy both Mike and the princess Unova!" Suggested his Snivy.

And with that final plan, he sat down at the throne and began cackling with the feeling of victory at the tip of his fingers.

With N, Clay, Zourak and the carpet, they had stopped in a little oasis, and the carpet formed stairs of itself so that N could step off to the ground.

"Now how about that, Mr. Doubtful?" Clay asked N.

"Wow, you totally showed me how it's done." N laughed, "Now how about my three wishes."

"Wait a minute, three, you have already used one." Clay warned N.

"Na-ah, you did that all on your own." N corrected.

"All right you, but no more pulling fast ones on me." Clay scolded.

"Fair enough, now about those wishes.. I want them to be worth my while. What would you wish for Clay?" asked N

"No one has ever asked me that before." Clay admitted, "Well.. no it's not worth it.."

"What is it?" N pressured.

"Well, I'd wish for freedom." Clay told him simply.

"You're imprisoned in that lamp?" N asked in shock.

"It's all part of the whole job, all the powers you can imagine, but absolutely no living space." Clay continued.

"Wow, Clay.. that's pretty sad." N though out loud.

"But to be a free genie, not having to grant wishes to whoever rubs my lamp." Clay added, "That would be better than anything in the whole entire world.. but let's get real, it's never going to happen."

"Why can't it?" N asked.

"The only way I can be set free is if my master wishes me free." Clay explained.

"I can do it, I'll set you free." N cheered happily yet childishly.

"Yeah, sure, I don't believe you." Clay chuckled.

"No seriously, after I use up my first two wishes, I'll use the third one to set you free." Cheered N.

"Well, I hope you can." Clay sighed as he and N shook hands, "All right, what do you want most in the world."

"Well, there's a girl.." N began.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't make anyone fall in love." Clay reminded N.

"But she's smart, very funny, and.." N continued.

"Beautiful?" Clay guessed.

"Gorgeous!" N corrected, "Her eyes, and her hair.. and her voice.. whoa. But she's Princess Touko.. if I would have a chance to even see her again, I'd have to be.. Wait, Clay, can you turn me into a prince?"

"Is that the wish you want?" Clay asked.

"Yes, I wish to be turned into a prince!" N concluded.

Then Clay used his magic to change N's ragged clothes into fantastic clothes of royalty.

"Okay, there is something missing." Clay thought out loud, "Transportation!" Then he used his magic once more to change Zourak into a Zebtrika, but it wasn't fitting.

"Nope.." Clay tried many pokemon until he finally found the perfect thing for Zourak, an Phanny.

Zourak saw himself and got scared, so he tried to climb a tree, but he was so heavy now that the tree leaned toward N, hanging Zourak upside down.

"Don't worry, Zourak, you look good." N encouraged him.

"Oh, we're not done just yet, N." Clay replied happily, "We're going make you rock Touko's world!"

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Prince N

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I was laughting so hard when I put everyone in a surprise state. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Ranger Belle; Surprised you!

Sunrise Phoenix; LOL! I must have made everyone have a surprise look on their face.

* * *

King Mike was making a pyramid with his scale model pokemon, and had just put the final one on top, when the door opened to the throne room, and Touya entered with a scrole in his hand.

"I believe I found a solution to the dilemma with Princess Touko." He announced.

"Well, out with it, then, Touya." Mike pressured.

"It says right here that if the princess has not found a husband by the designated time of her birthday, then the king will have to choose for her." Touya read from the scrole in his hand, showing King Mike where it said this.

"But Touko hated all the men I picked for her. How can I go and pick someone she'll hate?" Mike asked Touya.

"Not to despair, your Majesty, there's more." Touya continued, "If the right prince does not happen to be found, the princess has to marry.. well this is interesting.."

"What?" King Mike asked impatiently, "What does it say?"

While putting a horrible taste cookie on Touya's Snivy.

"The princess has to marry the royal adviser.. but that's me." Touya pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure the laws of Unova say that only a prince can marry the princess." Mike pondered, taking out his monocle and looking at the page in the book closer.

"Well, desperate times do call for desperate measures, Your Majesty." Touya replied, taking out his scorpion sceptre once again to hypnotize the king, and King Mike's eyes began glowing purple once again.

"Desperate measures.." the king of Unova repeated.

"You will order Princess Touko to marry me.." Touya commanded.

"I.. will order Touko.. to marry.." But then, Mike snapped out of the trance momentarily, "But you're too old to have-"

"She will marry me!" Touya continued, putting the king back under his power once again.

"She.. will marry.." Suddenly Mike could hear announcement music coming from outside the palace, and then snapped out of Touya's trance, "What is that, that music?" And he ran to the balcony to see what was going on.

There was a grand show being on in the main streets of Unova, all lead by Clay in a human form.

There were soldiers, knights with swords, dancers, and then there was N sitting on Zourak who was still turned into a Phanny.

King Mike was very entertained with the show they were putting on and couldn't help but move along with the music.

Moments later, Princess Touko came out from onto her balcony to see what was happening.

As the show with music continued, and Clay continued to use his magic, Touko looked a little satisfied with what she saw.

However, when she saw this new prince blow kisses to some women on the street, she turned away and went back to her bedroom, but what she missed was went N threw numerous riches on the ground for the poorest people in Unova to take.

The show was being taken to the palace, and once King Mike knew that, he began running to do the door.

He tried to open it to let the welcoming party in, but Touya shut the door quickly.

Though, it wasn't enough, because Zourak was very large, and could open the door himself and the rest of the party came in after him.

Once they were up to the final performance, Clay snuck back into the lamp under N's hat, and N made his grand entrance into the throne room on the magic carpet as everything was put away.

He bowed before King Mike once the carpet stopped, and the king applauded his show.

"That was the best display I've seen in ages!" King Mike cheered, clapping.

"King Mike, I have travel so far just to see your daughter." N told him in a deep voice, bowing before him as his jumped off the carpet.

"Ah, yes, Prince Natural Grupoius." King Mike began, knowing the prince name from the song, "I am so glad to meet you, and this is Touya Black, my royal adviser. He's just as glad to meet you as I am."

"Yes, I'm bursting with joy." Touya replied sarcastically, "Now, Prince Natu.."

"Natural." N corrected.

"Sure.. now you can't just parade in here just to expect to be-" Touya continued, only to be interrupted by King Mike.

"Well, this is an incredible magical being." He pointed out, playing with the magical carpet, "Do you mind if I have a lift?"

"Not at all." N replied generously helping King Mike onto the carpet.

Though, Touya stopped him with his sceptre holding the carpet down.

"I don't think that is a good idea, sire." He warned.

"Oh quit being such a wet blanket, Touya." King Mike laughed as the carpet took off.

As the king began flying all around the room, he slide under Zourak and scared him, "How do I control this thing?" As Mike enjoyed his ride, Touya walked up to N and eyed him skeptically.

"Where exactly did you say you were from?" He asked.

"Much further than you have ever travelled, I'm pretty sure of that." N told him.

"I highly doubt that." Touya scoffed. King Mike continued flying around the throne room just a few more minutes before he came back.

"Make way, I'm coming to land!" He called, and the carpet touched down on the floor and the king slipped off.

"Excellent, sire." Touya told him simply.

"Yes, I did acquire a little knack for magic carpet riding." Mike chuckled, "And this young man is very impressive, and a prince as well. If we're lucky, you might not have to be wed to Touko after all, Touya."

"I just don't trust this guy." Touya whispered to King Mike.

"Nonsense, Touya, one thing that I am very proud of about myself is that I'm a very good judge of character." Mike reassured him, "My Touko will like him." Just then, Touko walked out from a side door, knowing they were talking about her.

"And I'm definitely sure I'm like Princess Touko." N told King Mike with a smile.

"I must ask this on behalf of the princess, this prince as just like the others, what make him worthy enough for her?" Touya asked N, unaware that Princess Touko was standing right there listening to the conversation.

"Just allow me to make her, I'll win the princess over." N chuckled.

Then Touko walked up to the three of them furiously.

"How could you, all of you just standing around talking about me like I'm some prize, well I'm not just some object to be possessed!" She shouted, leaving the room in a fury.

"Oh no." Mike sighed, "Well don't worry, Prince Natural, she just needs time to calm down." And so he lead N outside to take a tour of the castle, yet again leaving Touya alone.

"I think its time Prince Natu left." He hissed.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 Riding the carpet

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I was laughting so hard when I put everyone in a surprise state. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; LOL! That made me laugh like crazy too. Poor N his plan didn't work out, now it will.

ikutolover182; Touko had to snap.

Lucario fan: Thanks for your comment, I'lll try to make sure too. By the way I like your name, I'm a Lucario fan too.

* * *

That night, Princess Touko looked at the stars on her balcony, then turned to go back to her room.

Down below her, Clay and the carpet were playing chess, Zourak was tried to pop berries in his month with his huge feet, and N was pacing like mad.

"Now what should I do, Touko would even talk to me?" He sighed, playing with his hat, "I know I couldn't pull this off." Zourak was still struggling with his twenty two pecha berry, and it splatter all over his face, like the rest of them.

"That's a good move." Clay told the carpet within their game, "I can't believe this, I'm losing a game of chess to a carpet."

"Clay, I need help here!" N shouted.

"Okay, if you want to get Touko to talk to you, you get to tell her the truth." Clay suggested to him.

"I can't do that!" N protested, "If Touko found out I was just some thief on the streets, she'd never let me forget it. Being myself is the last thing I want to be. I'm going to go up there, I'm going to be calm, cool and confident. Okay, do I look decent?"

"You look perfect." Clay told him, but N had disappeared up to Princess Touko's balcony.

* * *

In her room, Princess Touko lowered her head to her pillow and sighed, and Sammurott sat there on her bed, suddenly they both her a knock on the door, and both looked up.

"Princess Touko?" N asked from out of the balcony.

"Who is it?" Touko asked, looking in his direction.

"It's me, Na.. I mean Prince Natural Gropius." N continued in his deep voice.

"Not you again." Touko sighed, coming out to the balcony doors, "I do not want to see you!"

"Please Princess Touko, just give me some time." N begged her.

"Sam! Samurott!" (I don't mean to be rude.) Samurott pushed, (But If Touko doesn't want to see you, she doesn't want to see you. Now get lost!)

* * *

Underneath the balcony, the carpet had met up with Clay to tell him how N was doing with trying to talk to Princess Touko.

"How's he managing up there?" Clay asked, and the carpet signalled that it was not good.

* * *

Back on the balcony, N was trying to get Samurott away from him while he was bitting his clothing.

"Wait." Touko began, "Do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so, why?" N asked.

"You remind me of someone I met a few days ago in the market." Princess Touko admitted.

"No, I have people to go to the market for me, so it couldn't be me." N lied as Clay flew around him formed as a small Beedrill.

N tried to swat him as he was talking to Touko.

"I suppose you're right about that." Touko sighed.

Then Clay managed to make his way to N's ear and began talking to him.

"Enough talking about you, talk about her, her eyes, her voice, anything at all, just pick something." Clay encouraged.

"Princess Touko," N began, "you're very "

"Pretty, gorgeous um neat." Clay guessed in N's ear.

"Neat!" N continued.

"Pardon?" Touko asked N, looking at him funny.

"Whoops." Clay gasped.

"Gorgeous!" N corrected himself.

"Nicely done." Clay sighed in relief.

(I like how she flirts with him)

"Thank you, I'm also the daughter of the king of this whole reigon." Touko reminded him, "A very fine woman for any prince to marry."

"A prince like me?" N asked in surprise when he saw that Touko was flirting with him.

"No, no, wrong!" Clay corrected in his ear.

"Yes, exactly, a prince like you." Touko continued, running her fingers up his nose and up his hat, "And every egotistic, fancy pants, show off I'm already met!"

"Wait, wait!" N called out as Touko pulled his cape over his head.

"Go fall of the balcony!" Touko threatened.

"Stop her, N!" Clay shouted, "Do you want me to sting her for you?"

"No!" N hissed, "Go away!"

"Fine, but just remember to be yourself." Clay advised him.

"Yeah right!" N shouted as Clay flew away back to where Zourak was sitting waiting for him.

"Excuse me?" Touko asked furiously.

"I said you're right." N told her, "You're not some object for possession, and you should be free to make your own decisions.. I'll go now."

"No wait!" Touko called out, but N had already jumped off the balcony onto the magic carpet, but as he head her, he came back up.

"Yeah?" N asked.

"How did you do that?" Touko asked.

"It's a magic carpet." N explained.

"It's amazing." The princess of Unova told him as the carpet took her hand with one of it's tassels and kissed it.

"You don't want to go for a spin do you?" N asked, "We could get out of the palace and see the sights."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Touko asked.

"Absolutely, do you trust me?" N inquired, and Touko was shocked, she remembered the man from the market asking her that same question when they were trying to get away from the palace guards.

"What did you ask me?" She wondered.

"Do you trust me?" N repeated again.

"Yes." And with that, she reached out her hand and N gladly took it.

He helped her onto the magic carpet and they began their ride.

As the carpet sped up, Touko had to grab on to N just so she wouldn't fall off.

They flew over the castle walls and above the kingdom of Unova,

(N:) I can show you the world

Shining shimmering splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

They passed a pot of flowers, and the carpet picked one out to give to N, who gave the flower to Touko.

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

She smelled it happily as they continued their ride, doing twirls and loops in the sky.

Moments later, they were high up in the clouds, they flew up and around the clouds and passed the moon.

(Touko:)A whole new world

A dazzling place i never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now i'm in a whole new world

With you

(N:) Now im in a whole new world with you

(Touko:) Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

(Touko:) A whole new world

(N:) Don't you dare close your eyes

(Touko:) A hundred thousand things to see

(N:) Hold your breath- it gets better

(Touko:)I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(N:) A whole new world

(Touko:) Every turn a surprize

(N:) With new horrizons to pursue

(N:) Every moment red-letter

(both:) I'll chase them anywhere,

There's time to spare,

Let me share this whole new world with you

(N:) A whole new world

(Touko:) A whole new world

(N:)That's where we'll be

(Touko:) That's where we'll be

(N:) A thrilling chase

(Touko:) A wonderous place

(Both:) For you and me

Princess Touko was just so amazed, and she knew she could trust who she believed to be was Prince Natural, she didn't know what to say, everything was more than she could ever imagine it could be.

She could actually reach out and grab some of the clouds as they passed in the sky.

As she blew them away, the carpet swirled over a pile of clouds, and made them look like an ice cream cone.

N and Princess Touko then joined a flock of flying geese, and Touko just felt free, she knew she didn't want to go back to the palace just to be trapped by roles and laws, but she also knew she had to.

Though, the whole world just seemed much bigger and miraculous than she ever thought it could be, she felt unlimited now.

They couple had seen the entire Unova reigon, it seemed, and it had only been an hour, they stopped and landed on top of a fountain, and the carpet glided on the surface as the two of them help hands and looked at their reflection in the water.

Touko had let her feelings get the best of her with this one, and she now felt that this prince may be the one for her, despite her being forced to marry. At least she would be happy.

N, Princess Touko and the carpet sat on top of a building, watching fireworks fill the night sky with brilliant flashes of colourful light.

N was finally happy, knowing that he could spend more time was Touko, and that she had fallen for him, well the Prince Natural part of him, but him nonetheless.

"Unova is just such a wonderful place!" Touko sighed.

"It sure is." N agreed quietly.

"It's just too bad Zourak had to miss everything." Touko added, she did know that Prince Natural was actually the man he met in the market in disguise, she just needed to prove it.

"He hates to see fireworks, and he's not to fond of flying." N told her, unaware of what he just did, "What I meant was.. oh man."

"I knew it!" Touko shouted, "You are the one I met in town, Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Touko, I'm so sorry!" N protested.

"You think that just because I'm sheltered in the palace my whole life that I'm so dense I wouldn't be able to figure it out?" Touko asked him furiously.

"No, of course not!" N answered her.

"Then tell me the truth, who exactly are you?" Touko continued.

"The truth, Touko.. is that I dress as a peasant to see how tough it really is for people who can't afford to put food on the table, I do that for the good of the kingdom. But I really am a prince." N lied.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Touko asked him calmly.

"Well, a prince going out on the streets in disguise, sounds kind of weird, don't you think?" N teased, knowing that was exactly what Princess Touko had done.

"No, not really weird." Touko replied in a smile as she leaned her head on N's chest.

* * *

Once Princess Touko and N had returned back to Unova's palace on the magical carpet, it formed stairs so that N could help Touko down safely to her balcony.

Then the carpet lowered itself with N on it so that he was looking up at her.

"Good night, you handsome stud." Touko teased happily.

"Have pleasant dreams, my beautiful princess." N whispered softly, then he jumped up, with the help of the carpet, and their lips met for minutes before Princess Touko walked away slowly, and happily.

Once she was at her window, she looked back at him, and he couldn't stop smiling widely at her, and when she vanished behind the curtains, he stood there shocked for a second.

"All right!" He shouted before falling backward on to the carpet, and it drifted down slowly to the ground, "Finally for the first time, I feel great!" Suddenly, numerous hands began to grab him.

They were the hands of the palace guards.

The gagged and tied N, and he saw that they had already captured Zourak as well.

When things had calmed down, he saw Touya looking down on him wickedly.

"I'm afraid your welcome has just warn out." He told N, then he turned to the guards,

"Make sure he is dead by morning." And so, the guards took him to the edge of the kingdom, were there was a cliff overlooking water, and they all pushed him in, laughing evilly as they did.

They had tied his feet to a weight, so when they tossed him, he went right down to the bottom of the ocean, N tried to struggle free, but it was no use, he couldn't get free of his chains before he hit the ocean floor.

Then he saw his hat fall after him, and inside it was Clay's lamp.

N knew what he had to do, and struggled to move himself toward his hat, but the weight on his feet was making it very difficult for him to do so.

N was almost losing air, and with the gag in his mouth, it was even harder.

He then collapsed on the ocean floor, but did not lose consciousness just yet.

His hat slid down the dune and near his hands, and he was able to use them to rub Clay's lamp and call on him to save him.

It was a struggle due to his restraints, but he managed it.

Clay formed from the lamp's spout with a scrub brush in his hand and a shower cap on his head.

"Even when I'm taking a bath, I'm on duty." He replied, then he noticed that N was in trouble, "N, buddy, come on say something!" But N was losing consciousness with every second passing.

"I can't help you here, I can't do anything unless you make the wish!" Clay panicked, "You just have to say 'Clay, I wish for you to save my life.' Come on N!" But as Clay shock him, his head just hung.

"Good enough for me." Clay continued, and turned into a submarine, lifting N up from his spot on the ocean floor and shooting up out from the water and landing on the cliff, untying N from his chains in the process.

N coughed for minutes before gaining his breath once again.

"Thanks a whole bunch, Clay." He gasped, "I couldn't have survived without you."

"Well, I'm getting to be fond of you." Clay admitted, helping N on his shoulders and flying back to the palace of Unova.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Touko was brushing her long, chocolate brown hair while humming a dreamy tune.

She had put the flower that N had given to her in a vase on her vanity.

Suddenly she heard King Mike call to her.

"Touko, my dear." He began, entering her bedroom.

"Oh, dad, I just had the best night of my life. I feel so happy now!" She told him.

"And you should be." Mike continued, "Because I have chosen a husband for you, you will marry Touya." Then he opened the door wider to reveal that Touya was with him. Touko gasped in horror.

"You're speechless." Touya chuckled, "A perfect trait for a woman."

"I would rather be silent for the rest of my life than marry you!" Touko hissed, then turned to King Mike, "Dad, I've chosen Prince Natural!"

"Oh, but Prince Natural left." Touya told her, then they turned to hear a familiar voice from the window.

"Better rephrase that sentence, Touya." N replied.

"Prince Natural!" Touko cried out happily as Touya gasped in total shock.

"Why don't you tell them, Touya?" N began, "You tried to kill me!"

"That's crazy, King Mike," Touya denied, "he's lying." Then Touya began to hypnotize King Mike with his scorpion sceptre once again.

"He's lying.." King Mike repeated as his eyes turned purple again.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Touko asked in horror, "What's the matter with you."

"I know what's going on!" N told her, "Touya's controlling him with that sceptre." And then N took the scorpion sceptre from Touya, and smashed the head of it on the ground.

That sudden action broke Touya's power over King Mike.

"King Mike, your advisor has been controlling you with this sceptre." N told the king.

"What!" He shouted, "Guards!"

"No, my king, all of this can be explained." Touya protested, but King Mike continued to summon the palace guards.

"Arrest Touya this instant!" The king of Unova ordered as the palace guards grabbed onto Touya, dragging him out.

As they were taking him away, Touya noticed that N had the lamp in his hat that was hanging on the side of his belt.

"This is not over, Prince Natu!" He shouted, using his magic to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

N tried stopping the smoke from coming, but it blew in his, King Mike's and Princess Touko's faces, and they began coughing. Once the smoke cleared, Touya was no where to be seen.

"Find Touya!" King Mike ordered his guards, "Search every part of this kingdom if you have to!" N went to Princess Touko's side to make sure she had coughed up all the smoke.

"Are you okay, Touko?" He asked her.

"I can't believe it!" King Mike shouted angrily, "My trusted advisor had been against me this whole time and I never knew!" He walked in between N and Touko, only for them to join in the embrace once again.

Then he turned to look back at his daughter and the man she had fallen in love with.

"Can this actually be happening?" He asked her in surprise, "My daughter has finally chosen the one she wants to marry?" And Touko nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Oh great music of Unova!" King Mike cheered, "Thank you young man, I would kiss you, but I'll leave that to my daughter!" After the two were separated again, Touko flung her arms around N.

"You will be married at once, you'll be so happy, and the kingdom will prosper, and you Prince Natural will become King. A young man with fresh ideas and a bright mind is just what Unova needs." King Mike continued to cheer, and N's once bright smile faded into a look of concern when he heard his new title.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. It's news year eve! Enjoy your holiday everyone. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I was thinking the same thing too! N has Touko, but he's going to be king! Darn, N tell Touko who you are.

ikutolover182; That part was sweet now and then.

Jupitergirl132; Now that I think about it, it sounds logical, ok I'll use Ghetis but, don't hurt me!

* * *

Touya returned to his little hideaway deep in the depths of the palace where he realized who Prince Natural Gropius really was, he was the man from the market in the streets of Unova, the same man who he though he had trapped for good in Treasure Cave, but he did not expect him to receive the magic lamp.

"That Prince is nothing more than the peasant boy and the lamp that I didn't get!" He shouted, "And I am the one who must take it from him in order to take over Unova!"

* * *

The next day, N couldn't keep his mind off of his new upcoming title, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to become a prince.

It was a big responsibility and he had no idea how to rule a kingdom.

More importantly, Princess Touko and King Mike had no idea who he really was, they weren't making N the king, they were making Natural the king.

"King, they what me to become king, I can't do that." He sighed.

Suddenly, Clay popped out of his lamp, playing a trumpet and drums, but when N walked away sulking, he stopped abruptly.

"Hey, N, buddy!" He called trying to get his attention, "You just won over Princess Touko, what's next in line?" But N just didn't want to talk to Clay at the moment, so he walked away again.

He sat down on the couch in a room as Zourak and the carpet looked at him dully.

"You're supposed to say, 'Now I'm going to free you Clay,' any time, pal." Clay prompted.

"I don't think I can." N admitted.

"Of course you can." Clay encouraged him, "Just say the words."

"I'm serious!" N shouted, "I'm so sorry, Clay, but they want to make me the King of Unova.. correction, the want to make Prince Natural the king. Without you I'm just a nobody!"

"N, buddy, you've won!" Clay told him.

"Only because of your magic!" N pointed out, "The only reason anyone thinks anything more of me is because of you! What if anyone found out I wasn't really royalty.. what if Touko found out.. I could lose her for good. I can't keep this up Clay.. I just can't wish you free."

"Okay then. Hey, after you've lied to everyone else, I was wondering when my turn would come along." Clay replied sarcastically, sliding back into his lamp, "No if you don't mind, I got stuff to do!"

"Clay I said I was sorry!" N shouted, but Clay just stuck his tongue out at him through the spout of the lamp.

"Fine! You can just stay in there for all I care!" N yelled, only for him to receive looks from Zourak and the carpet, "What are you two staring at?" All Zourak could do was give him a pouty look before leaving the window, and the carpet followed his example.

"No, Zourak, wait! I didn't mean to-" N begged, but they were already gone, and N sighed, "What am I doing? I'm losing all my best friends, and for what? Clay was right all along, I have to tell Touko the truth." And speaking of Princess Touko, he then heard her voice from outside, what he didn't know was that it was actually Touya's Snivy disguising his voice.

"Natural, could you come here!" Snivy called in Touko's voice as N looked up to see where it was coming from.

"Well, here goes nothing." N sighed, walking outside to try and find the love of his life, "Touko where are you?"

"Out in the tower with Dad, hurry!" Snivy called again in Touko's voice.

"I'm coming, Touko!" N answered, running to the tower where Touko and her father were.

Then Snivy snuck into the room where N had left Clay's lamp, and snatched it from underneath the pillow where N left it.

"If I was on a scale from one to ten, I'd be fifteen, Touya will be proud." Snivy laughed, leaving the room with the lamp.

* * *

Up in the tower, King Mike was looking over the cheering people of Unova, and he was very happy to be making this announcement.

"People of Unova, my daughter, Princess Touko, has finally chosen the one she wants to marry!" He proclaimed as everyone cheered. Touko was in the back of the curtains, waiting for N to arrive.

"Princess Touko?" N asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs to the tower where King Mike was making his announcement.

"Prince Natural, where were you?" Touko asked, running down to grab his hand.

"Touko, there's something I have to confess!" N began.

"The entire realm his turned out for dad's announcement!" Touko cheered.

"But Touko, please, you have to listen to me for just a minute!" N pleaded as Touko put his hat on him.

"Good luck!" Touko then pushed him on to the balcony and revealed him to the crowd of people as King Mike announced his prince name. He was so stunned that all he could do was wave nervously.

* * *

In a tall tower of Unova's palace, Touya watched the entire scene take place as the people cheered on N.

A few seconds later, Snivy arrived with Clay's lamp.

"Look at them cheer on that worthless boy," He scoff, "I'll let them cheer, for now." and then, he rubbed Clay's lamp, and the blue genie appeared from the spout.

"That it, N, I'm getting really steam up-" Clay began, but then realized it wasn't N that rubbed his lamp, "You're not N!"

"I am your master as of now on!" Touya ordered.

"I was really afraid of this happening." Clay admitted.

"Okay genie, for my first wish.. I wish to become king of Unova!" Touya commanded.

* * *

Outside, clouds began to form in the sky, and the roof to the tower that Touko, N and King Mike were in was token off by the wind.

Suddenly, King Mike's clothes began to change, he tried grabbing his hat back but was unsuccessful.

"Dad, what is going on?" Touko asked in horror as her father lost his clothes, and they materialized onto Touya to fit his tall form.

"Touya!" King Mike shouted.

"I think that's 'King Horrible Man' to you, Mike!" Touya laughed.

"Well, I don't think so!" N shouted, then grabbed his hat to see if Clay's lamp was in it, but it wasn't.

"Haha, now who's got the upper hand!" Touya laughed at N as he could see Clay's giant form above the castle, he was lifting the entire castle up to the tallest point of Unova.

N called to the carpet in order to fly up to Clay.

"Clay stop!" N called out.

"Sorry N, I take orders from Touya now." Clay replied sadly. Back in the tower, Mike began to get furious.

"I command you to stop this, Touya!" He shouted.

"Yes, but there are you orders now." Touya laughed, "And they come from me, now you will have now choice but to bow down to me!"

"We refuse to bow to the likes of you!" Touko protested.

"Well if you won't bow before a king, you will fall to you knees for a wizard!" Touya cackled, "Clay, for my second wish is to be the most powerful wizard in the Unova reigon!" Once N heard this, he tried to get closer to Clay.

"No, Clay, don't do it!" He yelled, but Clay had no choice, and the wish was granted.

Touya was back in his normal clothes, and now with a revived scorpion sceptre.

"Now back to business, where were we?" Touya thought out loud, "Oh that's right, total humiliation!" Then he shot magic from his sceptre and forced Princess Touko and Mike to bow before him.

Samurott was about to use ice beam at Touya, but he turned him to a oshawatt.

"Oh, Princess Touko." Touya taunted, "There is someone I'd love to introduce you to."

"Get your grimy hands off her, Touya!" N threatened.

He continued to fly towards them, but Touya's Snivy forced him down with Vine whip.

"Yes, it's Prince Natural , but not the person you know him as." Touya began, "You see, he is the man you met at the market, but he is actually just a peasant.. So say hi to Prince Natural.. or should I call him.. N."

N's prince clothes disappeared to reveal his regular street clothing.

"Natural?" Touko asked, running toward him, "I don't understand."

"Oh Touko," N sighed in defeat, "I tried so hard to tell you the truth today-"

"So your prince turns out to be a person from the streets, everything you had was just a dream, Princess." Touya continued, then shot his magic at Zourak, and he turned back into his form. Then he flew N into a tall tower of the palace as the carpet followed quickly behind.

Touya then used his magic and the tower lifted off into the air never to be seen again, and despite taking orders from Touya, Clay was very sad to see this happen to his friend.

Touya laughed victoriously and walked toward Princess Touko who was holding her father tightly.

* * *

The tower that N was in had landed in a very cold, snowy area of Unova, and N managed to escape the tower before it rolled too far away. He shivered as he tried to look for Zourak.

"Zourak, where are you?" He called to his bear friend, "Zourak!" And then he heard his friend's teeth chattering, and dug him put from the cold snow.

"This is my fault, I should have freed Clay when he wanted me to." N though to himself as he uncovered his friend, "Zourak, are you all right little guy." And Zourak made a sound that told N he was fine.

"I'm so sorry, Zourak, I messed up real badly this time." N continued, "I got to go back there and get things back to the way they were again." And as he walked back toward the kingdom, he felt the carpet, stiff and frozen, under snow. He knew the carpet was snuck underneath the big tower and also knew what he had to do to set it free.

"Zourak, start digging!" N shouted, "Keep going!" And within minutes the two moved out of the way to let the tower roll down the hill and off the cliff.

"We did it!" N cheered, as the carpet could finally get free, and N and Zourak jumped on, "Back to the palace!" And so, the three of them set off to save their kingdom.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 Touya's end

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. It's news year eve! Enjoy your holiday everyone. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Sunrise Phoenix; I agree, N better save his love! My next one is another surprise.

ikutolover182; I agree!

Guest 1: Good point, sounds logical.

Guest 2; Thanks.

* * *

Back in the run down palace of Unova, Touya had completely taken other.

He had chained up Princess Touko to his wrists, and Mike was chained to the wall, while Snivy stuffed his mouth with the cookies he use to give hi with, and looking at his daughter in emotional pain.

She was holding a basket of fruits for Touya as he took an apple from her plate.

"I just hate to see you like this, Touko," He lied as he took a bite, and a piece of apple flew on her cheek, "A sweet lady like you should be next to the most powerful man in all the reigon." And while he was saying this, Touko flicked the piece of apple off her face, and Touya transformed her restraints into a beautiful tiara.

"So what do you say, Princess?" He asked her as her celuean blue eyes widened, "With you by my side as my queen-" But Princess Touko grabbed a grass of cider from the table and spilling the cider all over Touya's face.

"I should teach you a little more respect!" Touya shouted, pushing Princess Touko to the floor, he was about to use his magic on her, when he turned to Clay, "Clay, I have decided what my final wish will be, I wish for Princess Touko of Unova to fall in love with me." And with that, Touko let out a horrified gasp.

"Master, may I add that I have a few guidelines I must follow-" Clay began, but was interrupted by Touya.

"Listen here, you big idiot!" Touya yelled "You will do what I tell you to!" As Touya was scolding Clay for trying to stand his guard, Princess Touko could see N coming in from the window, and she formulated a plan to distract Touya while he get in.

(I never liked this, _)

"Oh Touya." She began, standing up, "I really never realized just how good looking you are." And with those words, Clay's jaw dropped in shock.

"Now that's more like it," Touya chuckled, "now my lovely princess, tell me more about myself."

"Well, for starters, you're so tall, and full of dark mystery." Princess Touko began as Touya walked up to her.

N jumped through the open window and down the curtains, where Clay saw him.

"N, where have you been, buddy?" He asked quietly.

"Ssh!" N hissed, then Clay zipped his lips, then moved over toward him where he hid, then he unzipped his lips to talk to N again.

"I can't help you, I work for Touya now." He told N in a whisper, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I've lived on the streets of Unova all my life, I can improvise." N reassured Clay.

Then N slid down a mountain of Touya's treasures to try and get back Clay's lamp, when he overheard the conversation Princess Touko and Touya were having.

"Please, my princess, continue." Touya urged.

"And you hair is so.. pointed." Touko added, playing with the point of Touya's hair, "You've stolen my heart, at last."

"And what about the man you met at the market?" Asked Touya.

"What man, I barely remember him." Touko lied.

N knew all along that Princess Touko was covering for him so he could get Clay's lamp, and he was almost at the point of reaching it, when he knocked over a vase in the process.

Touko saw this and pulled Touya in for a passionate kiss.

(I think I'm going to be sick. *Faints and recovers quickly*)

Even though N knew Princess Touko was acting, the fact that she had kissed Touko shook him to the core.

Even Zourak was disgusted by the sight before them.

"Well, that was unexpected." Touya began, but before he could continue, he saw N's reflection in Touko's tiara, "It's you!" Then he shot N back with a blast of his power, and he landed in the pile of treasures.

"How many times must I have to destroy you?" Touya asked him as Touko fought to get Touya's scorpion sceptre from him. However, Touya threw Princess Touko to the ground, and then N began to fight for the sceptre.

"Touko, get Clay's lamp!" N cried out, but Touya flung him backwards again, and when Touko was close to grabbing the lamp, he shot her with dark energy from the sceptre.

"Not so fast princess," He replied, "your time has just ran out." And with that, a huge hourglass fell and trapped Princess Touko inside.

"Touko!" N gasped as the hourglass began toppling sand on her.

"You don't mess around with me!" Touya shouted, shooting another beam of magic toward Zourak, turning him into a poke doll.

Then he shot yet another beam at N's magical carpet and it unraveled.

As N still tried to get Clay's lamp, Touya made a row of swords appear, just so he would have a difficult time getting it, and Touya grabbed it from the floor.

"Believe me, boy, I'm just getting heated!" He warned as N took a sword from the row.

Suddenly, Touya created a ring of flames appear around him.

"Are you afraid to take me on man to man, you snake!" N threatened.

"Oh really, I'm a snake?" Touya laughed, "Well, let's just see how much of a snake I am!" Once he said that, the flames surrounding N transformed into the tail of a huge snake, and Touya turned into the snake N said he was.

Then he began attacking N.

"Go N, slay him with your sword!" Clay encouraged.

"Stay out of this!" Touya hissed.

Clay continued cheering N on as he began running.

He had to dodge Touya's venomous tongue, and he fell into the pile of treasures and landed on the floor as his sword slipped out of his grasp and flew across the floor.

"N, please help me!" He could hear Touko crying out as he gasped, and then he sprang up and ran back out to Touya, getting back his sword.

N then jumped on top of Touya's long body and tried to slay him as the wicked snake hung out the window.

Then he ran back with a stick to tried and free Princess Touko.

She was almost buried within the sand within the hourglass.

"I'm coming Touko, hang in there!" He called, and when he was close to the hourglass, Touya grabbed him with his snake body.

"You're so foolish," Touya hissed, "you thought you could honestly defeat me! Without that genie, you're a nobody!"

"Clay." N thought, "Clay has way more power then you could ever possess!"

"Excuse me!" Touya shouted.

"He gave you all that power and he can take it away from you just as easily!" N added.

"N, why are you bringing me into this?" Clay asked nervously.

"Just face it, Touya, you're always going to be second best!" N shouted to Touya courageously.

"You're right." Touya though, "The genie's power is greater than mine.. but no for much longer." Then, Touya wrapped himself around Clay.

"Clay, now I'll make my third and final wish." Touya ordered, "I wish to be.. the ultimate genie!" Everyone's eyes watched, Princess Touko in horror, almost buried in the sand, and N's eyes full of hope for the up coming minutes.

"Very well, you are my master." Clay sighed.

Then he gave Touya the his final wish with a point of his fingers, and Touya's snake form transformed into a muscular dark blue genie.

N dropped to the ground, still holding the stick, and he finally was able to free Princess Touko from her timely prison. He smashed the grass of the side of the hourglass, and Touko fell out in a pile of sand as N gathered her in his arms.

The princess of Unova looked up at N and coughed out sand.

"Yes, the total and absolute energy and power!" Touya declared as wind began to blow furiously and complete dark magic was overwhelming the entire room.

"N, what did you do?" Touko asked in horror, grabbing onto N's arms for dear life.

"You just have to trust me on this, Touko!" N shouted over the fierce blowing wind.

A dark lamp appeared on the ground, and Touya was unaware of it.

"All the power is mine to control at last!" Touya laughed wickedly.

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself, Touya!" N shouted, grabbing the black lamp.

"Huh?" N asked, looking down at him.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" N continued as cuffs appeared around Touya's wrists, "And all the limitations that come with it!" And so, Touya was pulled into the lamp that N was holding in his hand.

"All the powers you can imagine!" N told Touya, remembering that Clay had told him that exact same thing, and once Touya and his Snivy were completely gone into the lamp, he continued, "Absolutely no living space."

"N, you're a genius!" Clay cheered, ruffling his hair.

Everything and everyone turned back to normal.

First it was Zourak, then the carpet, and finally Princess Touko, King Mike and Samurott.

And at last, the palace of Unova was returned to it's beautiful state.

N looked down at the dark lamp that he held in his hands.

"Let me get rid of him." Clay offered, "A millennium in Treasure Cave will put an end to him." And so, Clay threw the dark lamp far away toward where Treasure Cave was, and it landed with a gigantic light.

Princess Touko and N looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

* * *

Almost done. Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the last chapter of princess and prince. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment. I'll do my best. I don't own anything so enjoy.

Lucario fan; It makes me sick too, even now, I didn't like adding this part.

ikutolover182; Yep the end, makes me happy too.

* * *

"Touko," N began, "I am so sorry I lied about being royalty."

"I can understand why you did that." Touko replied.

"I suppose.. I have to say goodbye to you." N sighed as Clay watched the two lovers on the balcony.

"I hate that law!" Touko shouted in protest, "It's not fair, the only man I actually loved and he's not even a prince! I love you N." The scene of love made Clay's eyes tear up.

"No worries, N, you still have one wish. Just say it and you'll be a prince again!" Clay told him.

"But Clay, what about your freedom?" Clay asked.

"It's only an eternity of granting wishes, this is much more important, its love." Clay insisted, "Trust me, N, I've looked, and you're never going to find a girl like Touko in a long time." Then N went over to Princess Touko.

"Touko, I love you more than anything, but I have to stop pretending." N told her.

"I get it." Princess Touko told him, then N walked up to Clay.

"Clay, I wish you were free!" He declared.

"One permanent prince wish coming up.." Clay began be stopped mid sentence, "What?"

"Clay, you're free!" And so, N raised Clay's lamp, and all of the power released itself, and Clay's cuffs disappeared.

Then, the lamp fell to the floor.

"I'm free.. I can't believe it, I'm actually free." Clay gasped, "N, wish for something, anything. Wish for the Sun, go ahead, wish for it."

"Okay, I wish for the sun." N replied curiously.

"No way!" Clay laughed in a teasing manner, flying all over the balcony in total bliss, "That feels so good! Now I want to see all the other reigons!" Then he looked down at N as he just smiled dully.

"I'm going to miss you, Clay." N admitted.

"Me to, buddy." Clay told him, "And no matter what, you'll always be a prince to me."

"That's right," King Mike replied, saying something for the first time since he was captured with Princess Touko by Touya, "as far as I'm concerned, you've proven you're worth as King. Now it's that law that's a problem."

"Dad?" Touko asked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well, am I the King of Unova or am I not?" King Mike asked teasingly, "From this day on, the Princess of Unova will be able to choose any man she sees fit for her heart."

"I choose him!" Touko cried out, overjoyed as she ran into N's arms and he twirled her around before setting her on her feet, "I choose N!"

"Oh, group hug!" Clay cheered as he pulled in everyone who was there, "Well, I can't do anymore around here, so I'm gone! Bye you two love birds!" And he was gone.

King Mike made plans for N and Touko to marry, N and Touko began to make plans to improve the kingdom.

They planned to put all the gold and treasures that Touya had possessed into the less fortunate of the kingdom.

Touko was looking over all the laws that her father and the kings of Unova before he had them set, to change them for the benefit of the people of Unova.

Once N and Princess Touko were married, they set all these new laws in place, and with Touya finally destroyed, the realm of Unova had never been more prosperous.

* * *

"Ok Zourak are you sure Touko will like this?" Asked N as he showed his dark pokemon his hand made book for Touko.

"Zour! Zourak!" (Sure N, Touko loves you.)

"Ok, here it goes." Gulped N.

"Touko."

"Yes N?" Asked Touko.

"Here." Said N as he bent down while blushing and gave the book to Touko.

"For me?" Asked Touko as N nodded.

"Thank you." Said Touko as she opened the book and saw what disney movie it was.

"The disney version of Alladin, amazing. Thank you N, should I read it to our pokemon?" Asked Touko as N nodded and their pokemon cheered in happiness.

"Wow N I like how you wrote it, I'll make sure to keep it." Said Touko as N sat next to his girlfriend as she read the book with their names on it.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
